Ne plus jamais défier la lune
by Solinn Kira
Summary: un soir de pleine lune...Que se passe t'il quand Remus essait de la défier?(Remus/Sirius, mais plus en amitié...)


Ne plus jamais défier la lune..  
  
Note de l'auteure: C'est ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter... Ma fanfic est Remus/Sirius, mais plus sur le point grande amitié qu'amour... En tout cas si vous trouvez dégoutant de voir deux hommes se serrer dans leurs bras, allez vous faire soigner ou ne lisez pas cette fic! Cette fic est très très très grandement inspirée d'une nouvelle de Michel Tremblay, un auteur québequois... en fait c'est quasiment toute la nouvelle avec quelques ajustations pour incorporer Sirius et Remus dedans....Pas de poursuites svp, je respecte Mr. Tremblay et je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire un de ses livres, "contes pour buveurs attardés", un livre assez troublant, c'est de ce livre que j'ai prise la nouvelle..... (Bon, ca suffit les grandes intros, on passe à l'histoire à la fin??!?de toute facon, les introductions trop longues interressent personnes...)  
  
Katia990 :) Review font toujours plaisir, et si vous connaissez des sites en francais avec des fanfics sur Remus et Sirius mais rien de Lemon, merci de m'en faire part!  
  
* * *  
  
Jamais je n'oublierai ce soir-là. Jamais je n'oublierai la douleur dans ses yeux, la souffrance dans tout son être.... Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. Je sais que c'est comme cela, qu'il va encore avoir des centaines de soirs pareils, mais je ne veut pas qu'il soit seul. Et qu'il essait encore de la combattre. Je déteste les soirs de pleines lunes....  
  
* * *  
  
Habituellement, je n'allait avec lui que lorsqu'il me le demandait.Habituellement, quand il passait à travers cela seul, il venait me voir après. Il était très heureux dans ces moments-là. Il souriait, et Dieu sait qu'il ne sourit que rarement. Un sourire pour me rassurer, un sourire juste pour moi. Nous ne parlions jamais de sa transformation. Je sentait qu'Il ne voulait pas en parler, et je respecte cela, Mais voir ses blessures me fesais frémir, et même aujourd'hui elles me font toujours le même effet...  
  
* * *  
  
Ce soir là, je n'attendait pas Remus. Pourtant la lune était à son plein. "Je veut me prouver que je peut lui résister" M'avait t-il écrit le jour même. "Ce soir, la lune sera pleine et elle viendra me chercher. Mais je lui résisterai, tu verras! Je ne la rejoignerai pas. Je m'opposerai." Il est arrivé à bout de souffle, les yeux hagards. Des yeux que je ne lui connaissait pas, lui qui habituellement a un regard si calme, si bleu.... Il tremblait à en faire pitié. "Il faut que tu m'aides. Elle me veut, je le sens...Mais je ne veut pas me transformer...Sirius, elle n'osera pas venir ici. Elle sait que tu connais son secret. Mon secret. "  
  
Il resta debout, tremblant, et je vis ses dents de loups pour la centième fois peut-etre, mais cette fois ci, les voir sur le visage de Remus, à moitié tranformé....c'était effrayant.... Le voir se battre me fesait tellement de peine...  
  
"Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Mais elle est si forte...Je ne peut pas résister! Elle va gagner...Aide moi à résister Sirius, je t'en pris..."  
  
Et il se mit à sangloter. Je ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il se jeta dans mes bras.  
  
J'avais peur. Jamais, sous forme d'animagus, je n'avait eut peur, mais sentir ses crocs proche des veines de mon cou me terrorisait.  
  
Rémus s'en rendit compte et recula soudainement.  
  
"Non! Recule toi! Je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, pas à toi! Je ne me le pardonnerais pas..." "Elle ne viendra pas te prendre ici Remus, je l'en empêcherai" Lui dis-je.  
  
Je l'assis dans un fauteil, proche de moi, et nous attendîmes.  
  
* * *  
  
Minuit. Elle était là, je le sentait. Elle regardait Remus.  
  
Lunard pleurait doucement.  
  
"Même ton amitié ne peut plus rien contre elle.." Dit-il soudain. "Je suis perdu, une fois de plus..."  
  
Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre.  
  
"Arrête!" Criai-je. "Je peux encore te sauver! Elle ne viendra pas si tu l'en empêches!"  
  
"Elle me regarde...Ses yeux, regarde ses yeux! Ils m'attirent au dehors...Je ne peut plus résister...Je dois sortir!"  
  
Il était arrivé à la fenêtre et tendait les bras pour l'ouvrir.  
  
Je me précipitai sur lui et le pris dans mes bras.  
  
"Pose ta tête sur mon épaule"Criai-je. "Elle ne pourra pas t'arracher de mes bras!" "Mais ton cou! Tu sais que le sang humain m'attire!" Sanglotait Remus.  
  
"Si tu dois vraiment faire cela cette nuit, c'est moi que tu prendras!"Répondis-je en tremblant.  
  
Je l'entendais rire au dehors, elle. Comme elle riait! Elle savait bien qu'elle nous vaincrait, à la fin.  
  
Nous combatîmes toute la nuit.  
  
Je serrai Remus très fort contre ma poitrine et je lui parlai doucement à l'oreille.  
  
Remus s'était tourné la tête du côté du mur pour ne pas voir mon cou. Il respirait très fort et semblait souffrir atrocement. "Laisse moi partir", me disait-il parfois. "Nous ne pouvons pas être plus fort qu'elle. Je suis ce que je suis, et je dois faire ce qu'elle me dit de faire. à la prochaine pleine lune, peut-être... J'essayerai encore... à la prochaine lune..."  
  
Je lui disais de se taire. Qu'il fallait que ce soit cette nuit ou jamais. Et nous résistâmes toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin.  
  
Quand la nuit commenca à mourir, Remus me regarda enfin mais son émotion l'empêchait de parler et il ne me remercia pas.  
  
Mais je desserrai mon étrainte trop tôt. Elle n'était pas partie! Nous avions cru que le soleil se levait mais ce n'était qu'une autre de ses ruses. Elle était toujours là!  
  
* * *  
  
Dès que j'eut ouvert les bras, Remus murmura "Sirius...elle est.." Et se mit à se tranformer en hurlant.  
  
Tristement, je me transformai en animagus, ayant pour seule pensée de ne plus jamais défier la lune... 


End file.
